


Backseat Serenade

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the reason this keeps happening, the reason that Ryan finds himself shoved up somewhere inconvenient with Eric suckling at his neck like a touch starved leech. They’ve done it up against buildings, against the glass walls of their lab; they’ve done it in their apartments and in back alleys by bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of ["Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVP3kbE6-PU). For full affect, listen to that song on repeat while reading. Just a quick little artsy smut thing, because I'm a sucker for Ryan and Eric being FWB but Ryan wanting more.

Ryan is perfectly aware of how cramped this is, not to mention how _illegal_ it is. His pants are somewhere in the front seat with his socks and shoes, and his mind is reeling. The backseat of the Hummer seems so much smaller with two bodies squeezed in the back on top of one another. Maybe it’s just their hot breath steaming up the car that feels so suffocating; maybe it’s Eric’s bruising grip on Ryan’s hips that feels smothering. Ryan can’t catch his breath, not that he’d have anything to say even if he did.

Eric is hard and hot and fast inside him, wasting no time. Ryan feels almost as though he’s only along for the ride. His legs are cramping from how tightly they’re wrapped around Eric’s waist and his nails are scraping along Eric’s shoulders. Anyone who sees the scratches—in the locker room, in bed, anywhere—will know what Eric has been up to. The thought has jealousy and distaste boiling in Ryan’s gut and before he can make a quip about it Eric claims his lips in a bruising kiss.

Ryan succumbs easily, melting into the leather of the backseat and letting Eric continue. Eric smirks into the kiss and though Ryan knows it should make him angry, it only makes him want the other man more. And Eric knows that, too. It’s the reason this keeps happening, the reason that Ryan finds himself shoved up somewhere inconvenient with Eric suckling at his neck like a touch starved leech. They’ve done it up against buildings, against the glass walls of their lab; they’ve done it in their apartments and in back alleys by bars.

Ryan, as he’s drowned by Eric’s lips and insistent kisses, is struck by a thought. The salty ocean taste on Eric’s lips is what brings Ryan to the present. It pushes Ryan to reciprocate and he follows his instinct. He clenches around Eric’s cock and earns a groan from the other. It’s Ryan’s turn to smirk against Eric’s skin. This isn’t some rage-fueled, stress relieving quickie like they’ve had before. It isn’t their usual drink-after-a-hard-case tryst nor is it quiet and hushed so they don’t get found.

The alcohol must have hit him harder than he realized, Ryan thinks, for him only to be realizing this now. It had been Calleigh’s idea to do a bonfire by the ocean on such a lovely summer night. They had all tagged along obediently, each bringing a drink or food to share with the others. Eric had almost instantly gotten into the water which surprised no one, while the rest of the team settled around the raging fire.

Eric’s skin was still tacky with ocean water when he’d walked back to the camp and hoisted Ryan up from the sand. Eric had said nothing as he dragged Ryan none too subtly away and Ryan had let himself fall into their usual routine. His mind slipped, as it often did, to the only mode that could handle Eric’s lust—could handle the way Eric often touched him but never spoke to him.

But there was nothing hidden about what they were doing: all their coworkers would know, without a doubt. And though this time was frenzied and perhaps not as convenient as being on a bed would be, it wasn’t brutal or rushed like times before. Ryan loses himself in the knowledge that this time is _different_ , that Eric might not just stalk off after it’s over. Ryan grips Eric’s face by the sides and kisses him hard on the mouth, their teeth clacking together to the rhythm of their thrusts.

“Come home with me.” Ryan whispers as Eric comes. Eric’s answer sends Ryan over the edge—

 _“Okay_.”


End file.
